


The Cure to Insomnia

by Daydreamgirl



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: M/M, Warm Fuzzies, canon compliant but not really, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamgirl/pseuds/Daydreamgirl
Summary: Ten wondered what was it that Lucas said that made Kun and Xiaojun smirk at him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	The Cure to Insomnia

Most of the time, Ten don’t mind being the only foreigner in a group and only understands simple words and phrases here and there. Today was not one of those times.

They were all at a variety show. The set was about the size of a high school gym, and there were about two hundred guests in attendance, ten invited guests which included all WayV members, and one fixed host who was a well known to be well spoken and thoughtful. It was a relatively new show, a show that aimed to discuss current society’s worries. One of the worries they bought up today was insomnia. The host started the conversation, then quickly led the invited guests to talk about their opinions. 

At first, Hendery and Yangyang was on Ten’s left and right side, ever so prepared to translate as much as possible, but soon the commentary was going way too fast and complicated, and the two became so fascinated themselves that they only translated a few words that Ten knew lost the substance of the whole context. The only thing he knew about this discussion was they were talking about ways to help with insomnia. Ten was perfectly fine with this, it’s something he’s used to, even if he felt a slight disappointment in the back of his chest. 

So Ten just relaxed his mind, and put his default just smile and nod face on, pretending to be intently listening while he tried his best to sleep with his eyes open. Their schedule was pretty crazy the last few days, and he did want some rest. 

Suddenly a loud voice broke his thoughts. Ten narrowed his eyes slightly. Lucas, who sat furthest away from Ten, was explaining something to the host in his heavy accented mandarin, all accompanied with a loud booming voice and wide hand gestures. Ten had a hard time comprehending what Lucas was saying (of course, since accented mandarin was harder than standard mandarin), but still felt the familiar tug of warmth in his chest. He kept looking at Lucas as the younger continued on until he caught a few of his other members giving him looks. 

Ten darted his eyes and saw Kun and Xiaojun looking at him. When they were caught, they quickly looked away, barely hiding the smirk on their faces.

“What did Lucas say?” Ten frowned and touched Hendery’s arm beside him. However Hendery was too engrossed in involving in a heated discussion with Yang Yang at the moment. 

Ten pouted and stuffed his discontentment so the camera doesn’t catch his stank face. He tried catching Lucas’s eyes, hoping the younger member would give him some sort of sign, but Lucas was too far away and it was hard to grab his attention. 

The filming finally ended and they were to head directly back to their hotel and sleep. Ten was in the same car as Lucas. The car smelt like new leather and Lucas’s cologne. Ten opened the window a slight bit, because he didn’t like the leather smell, but he liked he could still smell the cologne Lucas put on. He peered at the younger boy beside him who was engrossed on his phone, and decided he was going to ask what Lucas said at the filming. 

“Lucas,” Ten said.

“Yeah?” Lucas immediately looked away from his phone and looked up at Ten. Ten was satisfied. He was sure Kun usually had to call Lucas three times to get him away from the phone. 

“The thing that helps you sleep, what is it? I didn’t catch what you said in mandarin,” Ten said.

Lucas paused a little and put his phone in his pocket. Then, even though the car was only illuminated by city lights Ten could see Lucas slowly turning red. 

“It’s nothing,” Lucas waved his hand dismissively. 

“No, it’s something,” Ten poked Lucas’s right arm. “Tell me.”

“It’s really nothing,” Lucas said. When he saw that Ten had the look in his eyes, the look that said I’m not giving up until you spill, he sighed. “I just said I listen to bedtime stories before I sleep, it’s embarrassing.” He then quickly added, “if you don’t believe me, you can ask Xiaojun.” 

“Awwww,” Ten cooed. He found the answer both adorable and a tad disappointing. It had nothing to do with him. He knew Lucas was telling the truth. Lucas always wore his emotions on his face, and Ten was a great judge of character. Then why was the other guys smirking? Ten frowned. He shelved this as something to wonder about later, as they just arrived at their hotel. 

Ten liked to review all the new Chinese words and phrases he learned before he sleep, so he was doing precisely that while listening to some soothing music with his headphones. Then, just his luck, his headphones stopped working without a warning. 

Ten squeezed his eyes and sighed. Usually he would just say fuck it and go to sleep, but his brain unhelpfully reminded him in the back of his head that Lucas had spare headphones and Lucas was someone who didn’t mind sharing headphones. 

After opening Lucas’s and Xiaojun’s suite with the pass he borrowed from the manager, Ten tip toed in. Xiaojun was not at his bed, most likely still out with Yang Yang for late night snack. Lucas, on the other hand, had his face buried in a big white fluffy pillow, his legs so long that his toes was peeking out under the blankets. He seemed to be fast asleep. 

Ten tried to make as little noise as possible when he walked around Lucas’s bed and aimed straight for the black backpack thrown carelessly in the corner. He remembered Lucas putting his earphones away in the front pocket when they were in the car together. 

As he approached the backpack, he thought he heard someone talking. He paused, his hands stopped in the air. Was Lucas sleep talking?

Ten turned and peeked at the sleeping boy on the bed. Lucas was still as a stone, with the occasional rise and fall of his back. 

Ten breathed a sigh of relief. Then he caught in the corner of his eyes something bright. It looked like Lucas phone was still running a program in the background. 

Ten rolled his eyes. Lucas needed to learn to shut down applications when he was not using them. At least for conserving energy’s sake.

After grabbing the earphones from the backpack, Ten walked towards Lucas’s nightstand. Lucas had rolled around so he was on his back now. Ten glanced down and through the dim light of the window, he could see Lucas’s serene sleeping face. Lucas’s mouth was slightly departed, and his face shifted up and down with his breathing. 

Ten quickly looked away. He didn’t like how his heart can speed up so fast just by a glimpse of someone’s face. Lucas was definitely a god’s favorite, looking like that.

Ten froze up when he heard what was coming from the phone. 

It sounded like his voice. 

Ten held his breath while he looked at the bright screen. The bright screen that had him in a pale green shirt, standing, cowering over Kun and Hendery on the sofa, and was making some demand to Kun in mandarin. 

Ten felt dizzy. He felt his ears turning hot and almost involuntarily, he reached out and touched the screen. He scrolled and found it was a Youtube playlist of his videos. Not just his solo or performance videos, but his vlives, his interviews. 

“Shit…” Ten whispered. He could hear his heart thumping loud in his chest. 

Anyway, better shut this down. Ten’s finger went to lock the phone. He clicked the wrong button instead, opting to increase the volume. 

“What the- how does this work-” Ten found him suddenly loosing all his brain cells, and his fingers hovered around the phone nervously, trying to find a way to properly lock it. 

Finally, the phone made a click sound, and the screen went black. It only lasted a few seconds but felt like hours. Ten swore he broke out a sweat. 

“Whew-” Ten sighed. He went to put the phone back down, just to catch Lucas staring back at him with large doe eyes.

“Oh!” Ten backed off a few steps. 

“Ten? What are you doing here?” Lucas asked. His voice was awfully low, Ten felt it like a scratch in his chest. 

Ten instinctively look at look at Lucas’s phone, Lucas followed where he looked and his large eyes widened. 

“Oh my god…” Lucas groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

Seeing Lucas like this made Ten feel brave. “Sorry, did I wake you?” He walked over to the younger boy. Lucas pulled the blankets on top of his face. 

“You saw everything, didn’t you?” Lucas mumbled underneath the blanket. He curled up to fit all his long legs inside and used the white blanket like a shield. 

“What are you talking about?” Ten said. He suddenly wanted to tease. He sat down right beside Lucas and felt warmth swell in his chest just from the close proximity. 

“Don’t make me say it,” Lucas said. 

Ten didn’t say anything, he just reached out to softly pat the blanket that looked like where Lucas’ head was directly underneath it. Lucas squirmed from the touch.

“You are adorable,” Ten said, he couldn’t keep the smile from his face, and he couldn’t keep the happy butterflies in his stomach.

Lucas pushed the blanket down and pouted. 

“Adorable,” Ten poked Lucas’s nose. “My giant baby.”

Lucas looked up at Ten. Lucas’s pupils were larger than usual under the dim light, and it made him look very young and innocent. 

“This is what helps me sleep,” Lucas whispered. 

“Oh really? So was this what you meant today at the show?” Ten said. He smiled. His fingers combed through Lucas’s thick brown hair, hoping that would distract Lucas from noticing how pleased he was. 

“Yeah,” Lucas said. He leaned forward a little, craving for that skin contact. His closed his eyes when Ten caressed his cheeks.

“You could have just asked me,” Ten said, he could hear his own smile. “I could have read bedtime stories to you.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Lucas said. He rubbed his face in Ten’s hands. Ten had smaller hands than he did, but it was smooth and warm. It also smelt just like Ten, like the faint espresso from a local coffee shop. 

The hands left his face, and just when Lucas felt a bit sad about the loss, the hands went back again but in a stronger force, pinching the sides of his cheeks. 

“Not embarrassing. Adorable,” Ten said. 

Lucas felt butterflies in his stomach. Ten’s warm breath touched his face, then Lucas felt the soft but firm lips press against his forehead. It made a sound in the quiet bedroom, and Lucas knew his whole face must be red. 

He opened his eyes and saw Ten staring at him, eyes dark like the universe, like it could contain a thousand stars.

**Author's Note:**

> First NCT/Wayv fic. Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
